Mike Tyson
Mike Tyson wurde am 30. Juni 1966 in Brooklyn, New York City geboren. Er ist ein ehemaliger US-amerikanischer Schwergewichtsboxer. In How I Met Your Mother hatte er einen Gastauftritt als er selbst. Kindheit http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=1 Bearbeiten . Seinen Vater lernte Tyson kaum kennen, da jener die Familie verließ, als Mike zwei Jahre alt war. Bis zu seinem zehnten Lebensjahr lebte Tyson mit seiner Familie in Bedford-Stuyvesant, in Brownsville. Obwohl Tyson bereits in frühester Kindheit auf die schiefe Bahn geriet – schon bald war er wegen verschiedener Delikte auffällig (Taschendiebstahl, bewaffneter Raubüberfall) – deutete damals nichts auf eine künftige Karriere als „Bad Boy“ des Boxens hin. Tyson war als Kind eher schüchtern, lebte zurückgezogen und galt bei seinen Altersgenossen eher als Schwächling. Sein großes Hobby war die Taubenzucht. Als Zwölfjähriger war Mike Tyson wegen verschiedener Delikte bereits 38 Mal von der Polizei festgenommen worden. Schließlich kam er an eine Schule für schwer erziehbare Kinder in Catskill, New York. Sein dortiger Sportlehrer Bobby Stewart, ein ehemaliger Profiboxer, war von Tysons physischen Fähigkeiten beeindruckt, lehnte aber zunächst dessen Bitte ab, ihn im Faustkampf zu unterrichten. Erst nachdem Tyson seine schulischen Leistungen steigerte, gab Stewart dem Willen des Jungen nach und gab ihm seine ersten Boxlektionen. Schon bald stellte er Tyson dem Trainer Cus D’Amato vor. Dieser schwärmte, nachdem er den erst dreizehnjährigen Tyson im Sparring gesehen hatte, und ließ sich angeblich zu der Behauptung hinreißen: „Das wird der zukünftige Weltmeister im Schwergewicht“. Amateur-Karriere http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=2 Bearbeiten Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurde Mike Tyson von Cus D’Amato gezielt auf eine Laufbahn als Boxer – zuerst als Amateur, anschließend als Profi – vorbereitet. So erwirkte D’Amato bei der Erziehungsbehörde New Yorks, dass Tyson bei ihm und seiner Lebensgefährtin in Catskill leben durfte. Als auch noch Tysons Mutter an Krebs starb, wurde D’Amato schließlich gesetzlicher Vormund des jungen Box-Talents. Mike Tyson wohnte bei D’Amato zusammen mit einigen anderen Boxern unter einem Dach. Zunächst bekam er mit Teddy Atlas einen jungen Trainer zur Seite gestellt, der ihn im von Cus D’Amato geprägten „Peek-a-boo“-Stil unterrichtete. Das Training zeigte bei Tyson schon bald Wirkung. Aufgrund seiner enormen physischen Kraft – schon mit 15 Jahren stemmte er beim Bankdrücken angeblich über 125 kg – sparrte Tyson bereits meist mit erwachsenen Gegnern. Um Tysons Boxkarriere bei den Amateuren finanziell abzusichern, fand Cus D’Amato in seinen beiden Freunden Jim Jacobs, einem ehemaligen Weltklassespieler im American Handball und Bill Clayton, einem Ex-Werbemann, finanzstarke Geldgeber. Tysons Amateurkarriere begann vielversprechend. In auffallend vielen seiner Amateurkämpfe, die in der Regel auf je drei Runden angesetzt waren, konnte Tyson vorzeitig gewinnen. Trennung von Teddy Atlas http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=3 Bearbeiten Als Tyson 15 Jahre alt war, kam es zu einem folgenschweren Streit mit seinem Trainer Teddy Atlas: Nachdem Atlas zugetragen wurde, dass Tyson eine Nichte von ihm belästigt hätte, nahm er eine Pistole und drohte ihm mit dem Tod. Tyson rannte daraufhin verstört nach Hause und erzählte die Geschehnisse D’Amato. Daraufhin wurde Atlas entlassen – Tyson hingegen musste, zumindest für einige Tage, in die Besserungsanstalt zurückkehren. Der neue Trainer, der sich um Tyson kümmerte, war Kevin Rooney. Dieser hatte gerade seine aktive Karriere als Boxer beendet und war schon seit Mitte der 1970er mit Tysons Ziehvater D’Amato bekannt. Auf Tysons boxerische Entwicklung hatte der Trainerwechsel keinen merklichen Einfluss. 1984 konnte Mike Tyson das jährliche traditionsreiche Boxturnier Golden Gloves gewinnen. Eine Teilnahme an den Olympischen Spielen 1984 inLos Angeles verhinderten jedoch zwei Niederlagen in der nationalen Qualifikation gegen den späteren Olympiasieger im Schwergewicht Henry Tillman. Nur kurze Zeit nach dieser Enttäuschung beendete Mike Tyson seine Amateurkarriere und wurde Profi. Zumindest dort konnte sich Tyson später für seine beiden Niederlagen revanchieren, als er Tillman im Juni 1990 in der ersten Runde K. o. schlug. Kampfrekord als Amateur http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=4 Bearbeiten Im Internet kursiert via ESPN und Co. für Tyson eine Kampfbilanz von 24 Siegen bei drei Niederlagen. Wahrscheinlich handelt es sich dabei aber nur um die Bilanz bei den Senioren, in Boxzeitschriften ist von über 200 Amateurkämpfen Tysons die Rede. Profi-Karriere http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=5 Bearbeiten Im März 1985 wechselte Mike Tyson mit 18 Jahren in das Profilager. Zunächst wurde er unter der Regie von Cus D’Amato durch seine beiden Manager Bill Cayton und Jimmy Jacobs behutsam aufgebaut. Um erste Ringerfahrungen sammeln zu können, kämpfte Tyson alle vier Wochen gegen Gegner, die ihm kaum gefährlich werden konnten. Letztlich hatte keiner eine Chance gegen Kid Dynamite, wie Tyson schon bald von den Medien genannt wurde. Am Ende des Jahres 1985 hatte Tyson bereits 15 Kämpfe bestritten, die er alle gewinnen konnte. Am 4. November 1985 verstarb Cus D’Amato. Mike Tyson nannte diesen Zeitpunkt später den schlimmsten seines Lebens und es gab Befürchtungen, dass seine sportlichen Leistungen unter diesem Schicksalsschlag leiden würden. Doch bereits acht Tage später siegte Tyson in gewohnter Manier gegen Eddie Richardson durch KO in der ersten Runde. Bereits in seinem zweiten Jahr als Profi wurde Tyson von seinem Management für reif genug befunden, mittelfristig um die Weltmeisterschaft kämpfen zu können. Daher bekam es das Ausnahmetalent erstmals auch mit höherklassigen Gegnern zu tun. Als erster ernstzunehmender Prüfstein galt dabei Jesse Ferguson, gegen den Tyson am 16. Februar 1986 sein Fernsehdebüt bestritt. Tyson gewann diesen Kampf souverän durch Abbruch in Runde sechs. Bis zum März des Jahres 1986 hatte Tyson schließlich 19 Kämpfe bestritten, die er alle vorzeitig gewinnen konnte. Besonders beeindruckend war die Tatsache, dass elf dieser Siege bereits in der ersten Runde zustande kamen. Um diese Kampfbilanz so gut wie möglich vermarkten zu können, entschloss sich Tysons Management, Videokassetten mit den besten Kampfszenen des jungen Tyson an ausgewählte Sportreporter in den USA zu schicken. Mit dieser Aktion konnte auch außerhalb der Boxszene der Bekanntheitsgrad von Tyson deutlich gesteigert werden. In seinem 20. Kampf musste Tyson das erste Mal in seiner Karriere über die volle Distanz gehen. Er gewann dabei nach zehn Runden gegen seinen Landsmann James Tillis, genannt Quick Tillis („der schnelle T.“), ungefährdet nach Punkten. Auch in seinem nächsten Kampf am 20. Mai 1986 musste sich Tyson nach zehn Runden mit einem einstimmigen Punktsieg begnügen. Der Gegner, Mitch Green, kam wie Tyson aus New York und hatte ebenfalls in seiner Jugend das Image eines „Straßenschlägers“. So war dieser Kampf für beide Boxer eine Sache des Prestige, nicht zuletzt auch deshalb, da der Kampf in ihrer Heimatstadt stattfand. Im Zeitraum von Juni bis September 1986 bezwang Tyson wieder in alter Manier alle seine sechs kommenden Gegner vorzeitig. Darunter war auch ein schwerer KO nach nur 30 Sekunden gegen den Sohn des ehemaligen Weltmeisters Joe Frazier, Marvis Frazier. Schließlich führte Tyson die Rangliste des WBC an und durfte deren Titelträger Trevor Berbick (Kanada) herausfordern. Jüngster Schwergewichts-Weltmeister der Geschichte http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=6 Bearbeiten Am 22. November 1986 wurde Mike Tyson im Alter von 20 Jahren und 144 Tagen mit einem KO-Sieg in der zweiten Runde über WBC-Weltmeister Trevor Berbick der jüngste Schwergewichtsweltmeister der Geschichte.[Fußnote 1] Nur drei Monate nach dem Gewinn seines ersten WM-Gürtels konnte Tyson auch den Titel der WBA erringen. Er bezwang dabei in einem nicht sehr ansehnlichen Kampf seinen Landsmann James „Bonecrusher“ Smith einstimmig nach Punkten. Smith, der im Vorfeld noch getönt hatte, er werde das „Kind“ Tyson ausknocken, boxte extrem passiv und versuchte den WBC-Weltmeister mit ständigem Klammern zu frustrieren. Nach Ansicht vieler Beobachter hätte er deswegen disqualifiziert werden müssen. Am 30. Mai 1987 verteidigte Tyson seine beiden Titel gegen den früheren Weltmeister des WBC, Pinklon Thomas. Nachdem Thomas zunächst gut mithalten konnte, wurde er in der sechsten Runde durch eine spektakuläre Kombination Tysons niedergestreckt. Unumstrittener Weltmeister im Schwergewicht http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=7 Bearbeiten Am 1. August 1987 konnte Mike Tyson seiner Titelsammlung noch den Gürtel der IBF hinzufügen, als er Tony Tucker in einem aufsehenerregenden Kampf bezwingen konnte. Anders als bei der ersten Titelvereinigung gegen Smith bekamen die Zuschauer im Hilton Hotel von Las Vegas ein von beiden Seiten offensiv geführtes Gefecht zu sehen. Wie bei seinen vorangegangenen Begegnungen suchte Tyson auch hier die schnelle Entscheidung und stürmte sofort auf Tucker ein. Dabei wurde er jedoch schon nach wenigen Sekunden von einem harten Aufwärtshaken getroffen. Tyson zeigte sich davon jedoch nur kurz beeindruckt und setzte seine Angriffe auf Tucker fort. Dieser leistete erbitterten Widerstand, konnte aber den einstimmigen Punktsieg Tysons nach zwölf Runden nicht verhindern. Mit gerade einmal 21 Jahren war Mike Tyson der erste Weltmeister im Schwergewicht, der die Titel der drei großen Verbände sein Eigen nennen konnte (Undisputed Heavyweight Champion). Aufgrund der eindrucksvollen Art, wie sich Tyson nach gerade einmal drei Jahren als Profi an die Spitze des Schwergewichtsboxens katapultierte, prophezeiten ihm viele der Boxexperten eine glänzende Zukunft und sahen ihn bereits in einer Reihe mit solchen Größen wie Joe Louis oder Muhammad Ali stehen. Es gab zu dem Zeitpunkt kaum jemanden, der nicht der Meinung war, dass Tyson die Schwergewichtsszene auf Jahre hinaus dominieren werden würde. Einige gingen sogar so weit, dass sie es für möglich hielten, dass die Ära Tyson bis ins neue Jahrtausend dauern könnte – vorausgesetzt, der Weltmeister bliebe von größeren Verletzungen verschont und motiviert genug. Aufgrund seiner spektakulären Siege erreichte Tysons Popularität eine Dimension, die mit der von Muhammad Ali vergleichbar war. Dem Jungen aus Brooklyn schien die Welt zu Füßen zu liegen, er wurde von der sogenannten „Catskill-Connection“, bestehend aus Jim Jacobs, Billy Cayton und Kevin Rooney, hervorragend gemanagt. Niemand schien diese Gemeinschaft auseinanderbringen zu können, auch nicht der umtriebige Boxpromoter und Manager Don King. Am 16. Oktober 1987 verteidigte Tyson seine Titel gegen den Olympiasieger im Superschwergewicht von Los Angeles, Tyrell Biggs. In gewohnter Manier übernahm Tyson auch in diesem Kampf die Initiative. Obwohl Biggs wiederholt schwere Treffer einstecken musste, konnte er zunächst Tysons Angriffen standhalten. Gegen Ende der siebten Runde musste er jedoch nach einem weiteren Treffer des Weltmeisters zu Boden und wurde angezählt. Der Kampf wurde zwar noch einmal freigegeben, nach einem weiteren Niederschlag wurde Biggs jedoch – wenige Sekunden vor dem Pausengong – vom Ringrichter aus dem Kampf genommen. Hinterher meinte Tyson, dass er es langsam machen wollte, damit sich sein Gegner noch für eine lange Zeit an diesen Abend erinnern würde. Am 22. Januar 1988 traf Tyson auf den früheren WBC- und IBF-Weltmeister Larry Holmes, der bis Mitte der achtziger Jahre als bester Schwergewichtsboxer galt und im Laufe seiner Karriere solche Boxgrößen wie Ken Norton, Gerry Cooney, Tysons ersten WM-Gegner Trevor Berbick, Earnie Shavers und Muhammad Ali besiegt hatte. Nach eineinhalbjähriger Ringpause versuchte Holmes nun ein Comeback und wollte seine vermeintlich letzte Chance nutzen, noch einmal Weltmeister in der Königsklasse zu werden. Der Kampf des 38-jährigen „alten Tigers“ Holmes gegen den 21-jährigen „jungen Löwen“ Tyson galt unter Experten als Aufeinandertreffen zweier Boxergenerationen, wobei der Titelverteidiger klarer Favorit war. Im Vorfeld des Kampfes kam es zu Spannungen zwischen den Boxern, als der Box-Oldie über Mike Tyson despektierliche Aussagen über dessen Persönlichkeit und Charakter getätigt hatte und ihm u. a. einen unrühmlichen Niedergang prophezeite. Tyson gab die Antwort im Ring, was ihm eindrucksvoll gelang. In nur vier Runden entledigte er sich seines Gegners, der in diesem Gefecht zu keinem Zeitpunkt eine Chance besaß. Tyson war zu schnell und schlug ihn in der vierten Runde dreimal zu Boden, woraufhin der Kampf abgebrochen wurde. Holmes verlor damit zum ersten und einzigen Mal in seiner bis 2002 andauernden 29-jährigen Profi-Karriere durch KO. Kurz nach dem Holmes-Kampf heiratete Mike Tyson die zwei Jahre ältere Schauspielerin Robin Givens. Es sollte eine sehr turbulente und kurze Ehe werden. Givens und ihre Mutter, die von vielen Leuten in Tysons Umfeld als geldgierig und hysterisch beschrieben wurden, versuchten, die Kontrolle über das Management und die Finanzen des Boxweltmeisters zu übernehmen. Da der durch seine Liebe zu ihr abgelenkte Tyson dies außer Acht ließ, kam es in der Folgezeit immer öfter zum Streit mit seinen Managern Bill Cayton und Jim Jacobs. In seiner nächsten Titelverteidigung, die am 21. März 1988 in Tokio (Japan) stattfand, benötigte Tyson nur zwei Runden, um Herausforderer Tony Tubbs zu bezwingen. Bereits nach 5:54 Minuten war das einseitige Gefecht zu Ende, das als Generalprobe für den im Sommer angesetzten Showdown gegen Michael Spinks dienen sollte. In dieser Zeit musste Tyson nach dem Tod seines Ziehvaters Cus D’Amato drei Jahre zuvor einen weiteren Schicksalsschlag einstecken, als sein bester Freund und Manager Jim Jacobs starb. Nachdem sich Tyson bis Mitte 1988 sämtlicher Herausforderer im Ring entledigt hatte, gab es für die meisten Beobachter mit Michael Spinks nur noch einen Kandidaten, dem man zutraute, Tyson besiegen zu können. Der ehemalige IBF-Titelträger und lineare Weltmeister war wie Tyson ungeschlagen und beendete vor drei Jahren die Titelherrschaft von Larry Holmes. Anschließend verlor Spinks seinen Titel am grünen Tisch, da er sich geweigert hatte, gegen den IBF-Pflichtherausforderer Tony Tucker anzutreten, der schließlich den Titel gewann und gegen Tyson wieder abgeben musste. Daher galt Spinks für Viele (unter anderem das renommierte Ring Magazine) noch immer als der rechtmäßige Besitzer des IBF-Titels. Am 27. Juni 1988 kam es schließlich zum von allen Seiten mit Ungeduld erwarteten Aufeinandertreffen. Die Anspannung machte auch vor den Boxern nicht halt, vor allem Spinks wirkte vor dem Kampf merklich nervös. Darüber hinaus kam es unmittelbar vor dem Kampf zu einigen Irritationen, da beide Boxer für sich das Recht des Weltmeisters in Anspruch nahmen, als Letzter einmarschieren zu dürfen. Letztendlich dauerte die daraus resultierende zeitliche Verzögerung länger als der eigentliche Kampf selbst. Nach nur 91 Sekunden in der ersten Runde schlug Tyson seinen Gegner KO und klärte damit eindrucksvoll, wer der unumschränkte Herrscher im Schwergewicht war. Tyson kassierte für diesen Auftritt die bis dahin höchste Kampfbörse der Geschichte von 22 Millionen US-Dollar. Spinks Börse betrug 13 Millionen US-Dollar. Da von den meisten Experten zum Zeitpunkt des Kampfes beide Kontrahenten als die Besten ihrer Klasse anerkannt wurden, gilt dieser Sieg als der Höhepunkt in Tysons Karriere. Niemand schien eine Chance gegen „Iron Mike“ zu haben, der nun eine Kampfbilanz von 35 Kämpfen hatte, die alle gewonnen wurden (31 vorzeitig). Kein anderer Boxer vor ihm verkörperte die von Cus D’Amato entwickelte „Peek a Boo“-Taktik (Schlagen und Ducken) so perfekt wie er. In sämtlichen Kämpfen konnte Tyson bisher überzeugen, nur die wenigsten gingen über die volle Distanz. Nach dem Kampf gegen Spinks verlängerte Tyson seinen auslaufenden Vertrag bei seinem verbliebenen Manager Bill Cayton nicht weiter und unterschrieb stattdessen bei Don King, vor dem D’Amato zu Lebzeiten immer gewarnt hatte. Kurz danach entließ Tyson auch seinen langjährigen Trainer Kevin Rooney, da sich dieser gegen Don King ausgesprochen hatte. Knapp zehn Jahre später musste Tyson dafür seinem Ex-Trainer eine Abfindung von 4,4 Millionen-Dollar zahlen.[2] King war bestrebt, das Image des „bösesten Mannes auf dem Planeten“ zu fördern, da es sich gut vermarkten ließ. Die Weiterentwicklung von Tysons boxerischen Fähigkeiten hingegen war King weniger wichtig, der Tyson mit Aaron Snowell einen unerfahrenen Trainer zur Seite stellte. Nach Ansicht vieler Beobachter führte dies dazu, dass Tyson nicht mehr die boxerische Klasse von einst erreichte. Er versuchte fortan vermehrt, seine Gegner mit Einzelaktionen entscheidend zu treffen, ohne wie üblich methodisch mit Kombinationen nachzusetzen. Gleichzeitig vernachlässigte er seine Verteidigung, indem er auf das für ihn früher charakteristische Pendeln und Abtauchen des Oberkörpers praktisch ganz verzichtete. Dies wurde beispielsweise in Tysons erstem Kampf unter King deutlich, als er am 25. Februar 1989 gegen Frank Bruno antrat. Dabei geriet der Titelverteidiger zum ersten Mal in seiner Laufbahn ernsthaft in Bedrängnis, als er vom Briten mehrmals schwer getroffen wurde. In Runde 5 konnte Tyson seinen Gegner doch noch durch Technischen KO besiegen. Auch in seinem nächsten Kampf gegen Carl Williams am 21. Juli des gleichen Jahres konnte Tyson nicht wirklich überzeugen, obwohl er bereits durch Abbruch in der ersten Runde gewann. Dabei profitierte Tyson jedoch vorrangig von seinem Nimbus der Unbesiegbarkeit, der noch aus der Zeit seiner glanzvollen Siege herrührte und die Gegner noch immer schier lähmte. Williams, der sich ängstlich und nervös zeigte und kaum Gegenwehr leistete, wurde von Tyson bereits nach 93 Sekunden mit einem linken Schwinger KO geschlagen. Neben dem veränderten Training übten auch die zunehmenden Probleme im Privatleben des Weltmeisters einen negativen Einfluss auf Tysons weitere sportliche Entwicklung aus. Wurde er bereits 1987 wegen sexueller Belästigung einer Frau und Körperverletzung bei einem Rockkonzert angeklagt, zog sich Tyson im August 1988 bei einer Schlägerei auf offener Straße mit seinem früheren Gegner Mitch Green einen Bruch der rechten Hand zu, was zu einer Verschiebung der Titelverteidigung gegen Bruno führte. Außerdem musste Tyson vermehrt gegen Übergewicht ankämpfen – angeblich verlor er vor dem besagten Kampf gegen Bruno über 20 kg Gewicht. Auch in der Ehe mit Robin Givens gab es immer wieder Probleme, die immer öfter in der Öffentlichkeit ausgetragen wurden. Dazu gehörten Vorwürfe von häuslicher Gewalt seiner Ehefrau bzw. Schwiegermutter gegenüber, eine von seiner Ehefrau vorgetäuschte Schwangerschaft, sowie ein Autounfall von Tyson, der als angeblicher Selbstmordversuch dargestellt wurde. Im September 1988 erklärte Robin Givens vor laufenden Kameras und neben ihrem Mann sitzend, dass ihre Ehe mit dem Boxweltmeister die „pure Hölle“ sei und behauptete, dass Tyson manisch depressiv sei. Laut Givens hätte dies mit seiner Kindheit in Brownsville und dem schlechten Verhältnis zu seiner verstorbenen Mutter zu tun. Außerdem warf sie dem früheren Mentor von Tyson, Cus D’Amato, vor, dass er Tyson zwar perfekt auf ein Leben als Boxer vorbereitet habe, aber nie auf ein Leben außerhalb des Rings. Ihr Mann sei nur darauf fokussiert worden, Weltmeister zu werden, aber nicht auf die Folgen, die dieser Titel für das Privatleben mit sich bringt. Tyson schien von den Aussagen seiner Ehefrau merklich überrascht zu sein. Wenige Tage nach diesem Fernsehauftritt flüchteten Givens und ihre Mutter aus dem gemeinsamen Anwesen in Bernhardsville (New York). Am Valentinstag 1989 wurde die Ehe zwischen Tyson und Givens schließlich geschieden. All diese Skandale führten schließlich dazu, dass Tyson 1989 nur die beiden Kämpfe gegen Bruno und Williams bestritt. Obwohl er dabei zumindest auf dem Papier wie in alten Zeiten triumphieren konnte, war Tyson weit von seinem Leistungsniveau der vergangenen Tage entfernt. Das Ende des Nimbus der Unbesiegbarkeit http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=8 Bearbeiten Auch 1990 blieben Tyson die Probleme treu: So gab es vor dem Kampf gegen James „Buster“ Douglas Meldungen, dass Tyson im Sparring von Ex-Weltmeister Greg Page zu Boden geschlagen worden sei und dabei eine Platzwunde über dem Auge erhalten habe. Darüber hinaus soll er gegen andere Sparringspartner wie Trevor Berbick und Oliver McCall sehr schlecht ausgesehen haben. Doch trotz dieser sportlichen Hiobsbotschaften galt Tyson bei seiner zehnten Titelverteidigung bei den Buchmachern als haushoher Favorit und eine erfolgreiche Titelverteidigung als ausgemachte Sache. Daher wurde schon im Vorfeld dieses Kampfes über die nächsten Herausforderer von Tyson spekuliert: Evander Holyfield, der vormalige unumstrittene Cruisergewichtsweltmeister, der ins Schwergewicht aufgestiegen war, und der wieder boxende Altmeister George Foreman. Am 10. Februar 1990 stieg Tyson schließlich in Tokio gegen Douglas in den Ring. Der Herausforderer galt als talentierter, aber trainingsfauler und unbeständiger Boxer. Trotzdem hatte er zuvor schon mehrere angesehene Gegner besiegt. Auch gegen Tyson lieferte Douglas einen hochkonzentrierten Kampf und dominierte das Geschehen mit seinem langen Jab. Tyson erschien dadurch lange Zeit als boxerisch arg limitiert. Sechs Sekunden vor Ende der achten Runde schlug Tyson Douglas jedoch zu Boden, doch ein langsam zählender Ringrichter und der Gong retteten ihn. In der zehnten Runde schlug Douglas zurück und traf Tyson mit einem Aufwärtshaken, wodurch dieser benommen durch den Ring taumelte. Als Douglas anschließend mit einer Drei-Schlag-Kombination nachsetzte, ging Tyson zu Boden. Doch obwohl der Referee auch hier sehr langsam zählte, war Tyson auch bei Zehn noch nicht wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein und wurde aus dem Kampf genommen. Dieser Kampfausgang war eine Sensation für die Boxszene, das Bild des hilflos krabbelnden Weltmeisters, der zuvor für „unbesiegbar“ gehalten wurde, ging um die Welt. Alt-Meister George Foreman nahm spöttelnd darauf Bezug, als er angesichts seines bevorstehenden Comebacks befragt wurde, ob er gegen jüngere Gegner nicht um seine Gesundheit fürchten müsse. Foreman antwortete darauf: Ach was, ich sehe nur muskelbepackte junge Männer auf dem Boden herumkriechen und nach ihrem Mundschutz suchen. Auch Tysons neuer Trainer Aaron Snowell, der zum ersten Mal mit Tyson zusammenarbeitete, gab kein gutes Bild ab. Tysons schwere Schwellung über dem linken Auge wurde erst spät und dann nur mittels einer mit Eiswürfeln gefüllten Plastiktüte gekühlt statt mit dem Kühleisen. Promoter und Tyson-Manager King bezichtigte den Ringrichter Octavio Meyran, Douglas zu langsam angezählt zu haben. Tatsächlich war Douglas länger als zehn Sekunden am Boden. Doch dies lag daran, dass der Zeitnehmer zu spät mit dem Anzählen begann und Meyran das Anzählen übernehmen musste. King wollte den Kampf als „No Contest“ werten lassen, so dass Tyson immer noch Weltmeister geblieben wäre. Der WBC wollte anfangs diesem Vorschlag zustimmen, doch als die anderen Verbände WBA und IBF darauf beharrten, Douglas als neuen Weltmeister anzuerkennen, musste der WBC von einer „No-Contest“-Wertung Abstand nehmen. Für Tyson dagegen schien es, als ob er mit 23 Jahren seinen Zenit als Boxer bereits überschritten hatte. Der Weg zurück an die Spitze http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=9 Bearbeiten Doch in den folgenden Nichttitelkämpfen schien er sich gefangen zu haben. Henry Tillman, gegen den er im Jahr 1984 noch bei den Amateuren zweimal verloren hatte, besiegte er in der ersten Runde. Auch das unbeschriebene Blatt Alex Stewart schlug er in der ersten Runde K. o. Um sich für einen Kampf gegen den neuen Weltmeister Evander Holyfield zu qualifizieren, der Douglas in dessen erster Titelverteidigung besiegt hatte, musste er nun gegen Donovan „Razor“ Ruddock antreten. Er machte eine gute Figur und besiegte ihn zweimal, auch wenn der Abbruch im ersten Kampf nach Ansicht vieler Beobachter zu früh kam. Der zweite Kampf erregte viel Aufsehen, da sich die zwei Athleten nach dem umstrittenen Abbruch im ersten Kampf einige verbale Gefechte lieferten. Unter anderem meinte Tyson, er werde Ruddock zu seiner Freundin machen („I wanna kiss your big lips“) und spielte damit auf Gerüchte an, nach denen Ruddock privat gerne Frauenkleider tragen sollte. Im Kampf erlitt Ruddock einen gebrochenen Kiefer, ging zweimal zu Boden und war schlussendlich chancenlos, ging aber nicht KO. Tyson wurden wegen Tiefschlägen beziehungsweise Fouls insgesamt drei Punkte abgezogen, was seinen Punktsieg aber nicht gefährdete. Nun war der Weg für Tyson frei, seinen Titel wieder zurückzuerobern. Verurteilung als Vergewaltiger http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=10 Bearbeiten Der für November 1991 angesetzte Titelkampf gegen Evander Holyfield musste zweimal verschoben werden. Zuerst brach sich Tyson beim Bauchmuskeltraining eine Rippe. Sein Management versuchte, die Verletzung zu vertuschen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie noch rechtzeitig vor dem Kampf ausheilen würde. Doch Tyson konnte nicht in den Ring steigen, und man musste den Titelkampf ins Frühjahr 1992 verschieben. Bevor der Kampf dann stattfinden konnte, wurde Tyson von einer Kandidatin der Miss Black America-Wahl der Vergewaltigung bezichtigt. Er wurde für schuldig befunden und im Frühjahr 1992 zu zehn Jahren Haft verurteilt, von denen drei Jahre zur Bewährung ausgesetzt wurden. Der Schuldspruch basierte auf Indizien und der Aussage des Opfers, die die Richter für glaubwürdiger befanden als die Aussagen des mehrfach vorbestraften Tyson sowie der Eltern des Opfers. Der Kampf Tyson-Holyfield musste auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben werden. Comeback nach Haftstrafe http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=11 Bearbeiten Während Tysons Gefängnisaufenthalt machte die Schwergewichtsszene eine spürbare Veränderung durch. Die drei Weltverbände WBC, WBA und IBF, deren Gürtel Tyson Ende der achtziger Jahre allesamt in seinen Besitz brachte, führten seit Anfang 1995 wieder ihre eigenen Champions. Zudem gab es mit der 1988 gegründeten World Boxing Organization (WBO) mittlerweile einen vierten etablierten Weltverband. Diese Inflation der Weltmeistertitel hatte schon bald ein Abflauen des öffentlichen Interesses zur Folge. Ähnlich wie schon zehn Jahre zuvor erlebten dafür die mittleren Gewichtsklassen einen deutlichen Imagegewinn. Waren es damals Boxer wie Thomas Hearns oder Marvin Hagler, die für ihre Auftritte Rekordgagen kassierten, so waren nun vor allem Roy Jones Jr. und James Toney bekannter als die zu diesem Zeitpunkt amtierenden Schwergewichtsweltmeister. Tysons Popularität war trotz seiner jahrelangen Ringabstinenz ungebrochen. Schon Wochen vor seiner geplanten Entlassung wurde er in den Medien zum Retter der Schwergewichtsszene gekürt. Boxexperten wie der ehemalige Ali-Trainer Angelo Dundee trauten Tyson durchaus zu, in der Königsklasse des Boxens eine neue Ära als uneingeschränkter Champion einzuläuten. Als Tyson schließlich am 25. März 1995 nach dreijähriger Haft wegen guter Führung aus dem Gefängnis in Plainfield im Bundesstaat Indiana entlassen wurde, waren Kamerateams aus der ganzen Welt zugegen, um dieses Ereignis live zu übertragen. Die renommierte Zeitschrift The Ring erschien zudem mit einer 108seitigen Sonderauflage. Der Gefängnisaufenthalt hatte bei Tyson sichtbare Spuren hinterlassen. Er hatte zwanzig Kilo abgenommen, darüber hinaus war er zum Islamkonvertiert und hatte sich den Namen „Abdul Aziz“ gegeben. Auch wenn dieser Name schon bald wieder aus dem öffentlichen Bewusstsein verschwand, war Tysons Umfeld bestrebt, einen grundlegenden Imagewandel des Boxers zu vollziehen, da sich so ungeahnte Möglichkeiten der Vermarktung ergaben. Viele Boxmanager, die seit seiner Haftentlassung um die Gunst Tysons buhlten, beteuerten wiederholt seinen Wandel zum „besseren Menschen“. Tyson selbst begab sich noch vor seiner ersten Pressekonferenz in Anwesenheit seiner vielen Unterstützer – unter denen auch Muhammad Ali war – in die Moschee in der Nähe des Indiana Youth Centers in Indianapolis, um dort zu beten. Auch Teile der Medien waren bemüht, den Ruf Tysons als verurteilten Vergewaltiger vergessen zu machen. So veröffentlichte die Tageszeitung „Dayton Daily News einen Artikel, in welchem fünf Geschworene des damaligen Vergewaltigungsprozesses ihre mittlerweile aufgekommenen Zweifel an Tysons Schuld äußerten.[3][4] Tyson verpflichtete schließlich wieder Don King als Manager, der seinen Schützling so schnell wie möglich wieder auf den Weltmeisterthron heben wollte. Außerdem unterschrieb Tyson im Sommer 1995 einen lukrativen Vertrag mit dem MGM Grand Hotel in Las Vegas. Dieser sah vor, dass Tyson innerhalb der nächsten drei Jahre insgesamt sechs Kämpfe bei MGM austragen solle, wodurch ihm im Gegenzug die Rekordbörse von 100 Millionen Dollar zugesichert wurde. Am 19. August 1995 stieg Tyson – nach über vier Jahren Abwesenheit – gegen seinen Landsmann Peter McNeeley in den Ring, der trotz einer einzigen Niederlage in 37 Kämpfen als mittelmäßiger Boxer galt. Nachdem Tyson ihn nach nur 89 Sekunden KO schlug, wurde er von den Verbänden WBA und WBC wieder an die erste Position ihrer Ranglisten gesetzt. Seinen zweiten Aufbaukampf bestritt Tyson am 16. Dezember gegen Buster Mathis Jr. und gewann nach einigen boxerischen Problemen durch KO in der dritten Runde. Zweite Regentschaft als Weltmeister http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=12 Bearbeiten Am 16. März 1996 wurde Tyson – knapp ein Jahr nach seiner Haftentlassung – erneut Weltmeister nach Version des WBC, als er Titelträger Frank Bruno, den er bereits 1989 besiegt hatte, nach wenig Gegenwehr in der dritten Runde KO schlug. Bezeichnend für den hohen Marktwert Tysons war seine Rekordgage von 30 Millionen Dollar, womit er das Fünffache der Gage des Titelverteidigers einstrich. Andere große Schwergewichtsboxer wieLennox Lewis oder Riddick Bowe konnten auch zu ihrer Zeit als Weltmeister von solchen Summen nur träumen. Im September 1996 forderte Tyson den WBA-Titelträger Bruce Seldon heraus, wobei er aber seinen WM-Gürtel des WBC wieder abgeben musste. Tyson gewann auch diesen Kampf deutlich, blieb aber weiterhin den Nachweis seiner Klasse schuldig. Hatte sich schon Bruno nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert, was die Kampfmoral betraf, so kam die Vorstellung Seldons einer Arbeitsverweigerung gleich. Er ging schon in der ersten Runde zu Boden, ohne dass Tyson dabei erkennbare Treffer landen konnte. Nach rund anderthalb Minuten der ersten Runde wurde Seldon nach einem erneuten Niederschlag von Ringrichter Richard Steele aus dem Kampf genommen. Unmittelbar nach Kampfabbruch kam es zu lauten Unmutsbezeugungen seitens des Publikums, was in und vor dem Casino des MGM zu kleineren Ausschreitungen führte. Das größte Medienecho an diesem Abend fand jedoch die Nachricht, dass der Rapper Tupac Shakur, der ein enger Freund von Mike Tyson war, auf dem Weg zu dessen Siegesfeier an einer Straßenkreuzung in Las Vegas erschossen wurde. Die Holyfield-Kämpfe http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=13 Bearbeiten Zwei Monate später, am 9. November 1996, kam es schließlich zu dem seit Jahren geplanten Kampf gegen Evander Holyfield, wenn auch mit vertauschten Rollen. Diesmal war es Tyson, der als (WBA-)Weltmeister in den Ring stieg. Herausforderer Holyfield galt angesichts seiner ein Jahr zuvor erlittenen KO-Niederlage gegen Riddick Bowe und seiner angeblichen Herzprobleme bei den Buchmachern als krasser Außenseiter.[5] Bei einer Umfrage des Las Vegas Review Journal setzten 47 von 48 Journalisten auf Mike Tyson. Im Kampf selbst musste Tyson erstmals der Tatsache Tribut zollen, dass er seit seiner Haftentlassung lediglich acht Runden im Ring gestanden hatte. Holyfield, der sich weitaus fitter als allgemein angenommen präsentierte, überstand Tysons gefürchtete Hakenserien zu Beginn des Kampfes schadlos. Auch im weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes fand der Titelverteidiger kein Rezept gegen Holyfields Art zu boxen, der Tyson die meiste Zeit auf Abstand halten konnte und sämtliche Angriffe in der Nahdistanz durch Klammern abwürgte. Von Tysons früher gefürchteten Kombinationen aus Jab und Haken zu Kopf und Körper war mit fortschreitender Kampfdauer immer weniger zu sehen, da dieser sein Heil fast nur noch in Einzelschlägen suchte. Damit konnte er seinen Gegner zwar in der fünften Runde etwas in Schwierigkeiten bringen, aber spätestens nach einem Niederschlag in Runde sechs war der Weltmeister der deutlich unterlegene Mann im Ring. Holyfield, ein in vielen zwölfrundigen „Ringschlachten“ erprobter Mann, setzte Tyson weiter zu, bis dieser in der elften Runde nach schweren Wirkungstreffern vom Ringrichter stehend aus dem Kampf genommen wurde. Zur Zeit des Abbruchs lag Tyson bei allen drei Punktrichtern aussichtslos zurück. Der Rückkampf am 28. Juni 1997 erlangte, obwohl in sportlicher Hinsicht dem ersten Duell nicht ebenbürtig, noch weitaus größere Berühmtheit. Er endete nach drei Runden mit der Disqualifikation von Tyson, als dieser seinem Gegner, nach Punkten zurückliegend, ein Stück des rechten Ohres abbiss. Nach Ansicht einiger Beobachter wollte Tyson seine Disqualifikation provozieren, da er seinem Gegner boxerisch erneut nicht gewachsen war und eine weitere sportliche Niederlage um jeden Preis vermeiden wollte. Andere sahen in der Beißattacke einen Akt der Frustration, da Tyson in der zweiten Runde einen ungeahndeten Kopfstoß von Holyfield erhielt, der bei Tyson eine schwere Platzwunde verursachte. Bereits im ersten Kampf kam es zu einem Kopfstoß von Holyfield, der ungeahndet blieb und nach Tysons Überzeugung für seine damalige Niederlage ausschlaggebend war. Die Beißattacke beschädigte Tysons Reputation in erheblichem Maße. Die führende Box-Fachzeitschrift Ring-Magazine, die den Ex-Champion lange Zeit sehr wohlwollend beurteilt hatte, übte nun starke Kritik an ihm. („Tyson has the physical makeup and terrific punch of a great fighter, but the character of a schoolyard bully. What might have been doesn't count. He does not belong in the company of immortals.“ – Tyson hat die körperlichen Voraussetzungen und die furchterregende Schlagkraft eines großen Kämpfers, aber er hat den Charakter eines Schulhof-Raufboldes. Was hätte sein können, zählt nicht. Er gehört nicht in die Gesellschaft der unsterblichen Box-Größen). Berufsverbot und erneuter Gefängnisaufenthalt http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=14 Bearbeiten Aufgrund seines äußerst unsportlichen Verhaltens im letzten Kampf gegen Holyfield wurde Tyson Anfang Juli auf Beschluss der Sportkommission des US-Bundesstaates Nevada die Box-Lizenz auf unbestimmte Zeit entzogen. Zudem musste er drei Millionen Dollar Strafe zahlen. Das Berufsverbot bedeutete für Tyson das vorläufige Ende seiner großen Zahltage. Unmittelbar nach Bekanntwerden des Urteils kündigte das MGM-Grand Hotel den Vertrag mit Tyson auf, da dieser bis dato erst fünf der vereinbarten sechs Kämpfe im MGM absolviert hatte. Obwohl der Stichtermin erst im Juli 1998 veranschlagt war, stand schon jetzt fest, dass Tyson seine Seite des Vertrages nicht mehr erfüllen konnte, da er frühestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst eine neue Lizenz beantragen durfte.[6] Auch außerhalb des Ringes sorgte Mike Tyson weiterhin für Schlagzeilen. Im Oktober 1997 zog er sich bei einem Motorradunfall im BundesstaatConnecticut einen Rippenbruch und eine Lungenverletzung zu, was ihm neben seiner verordneten Auszeit vom Ringgeschehen zusätzlich eine sechswöchige Trainingspause einbrachte. Im Jahr 1998 verließ Tyson schließlich seinen langjährigen Manager Don King und verklagte diesen wegen Betruges auf 100 Millionen Dollar. Ein Jahr nach seiner verhängten Sperre beantragte Mike Tyson im Juli 1998 bei der Sport-Kontrollbehörde in New Jersey eine neue Boxlizenz. Diese Bemühungen scheiterten jedoch, nachdem bereits eine erste Befragung durch die Offiziellen nach 35 Minuten mit einer Fluch-Tirade von Tyson abgebrochen wurde. Rund zwei Wochen nach Einstellung seines Lizenzierungsverfahren von New Jersey wurde Tyson in einen leichten Autounfall verwickelt, wobei er zwei andere Männer – einer von ihnen war der Unfallgegner – tätlich angriff. Daraufhin wurde Tyson von beiden wegen Körperverletzung verklagt. Damit drohte dem ehemaligen Champion, der mittlerweile in Nevada eine Boxlizenz beantragt hatte, erneut eine Gefängnisstrafe, da er aufgrund seiner Verurteilung wegen Vergewaltigung noch immer unter Bewährung stand. Nach fünftägigen Untersuchungen wurde schließlich ein ärztliches Gutachten veröffentlicht, das Tyson Depressionen und ein mangelndes Selbstwertgefühl attestierte, ihn aber dennoch für kampftauglich erklärte. Knapp eine Woche später erhielt Tyson von der Box-Kommission von Nevada mit einer 4:1-Entscheidung seine Boxlizenz zurück. Damit war für ihn vorläufig der Weg für ein neuerliches Comeback frei. Für seine Rückkehr in den Ring wurde der Südafrikaner Francois Botha als Gegner ausgesucht, der – ähnlich wie schon Peter McNeeley, dem Gegner bei Tysons erstem Comeback – trotz einer hervorragenden Kampfhistorie nur sportliches Mittelmaß darstellte. Der Kampf, der im Januar 1999 stattfand, offenbarte bei Tyson große boxerische Mängel und bestätigte die Kritiker, die ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit die boxerische Klasse absprachen. Obwohl es Tyson gelang, seinen Gegner in der fünften Runde durch einen Volltreffer KO zu schlagen, boxte er bis dahin alles andere als überzeugend. Mehr als einmal war Tyson allem Anschein nach mit der unsauberen Kampfesweise des Südafrikaners überfordert. Schon nach dem Ende der ersten Runde drohte der Kampf zu einem neuerlichen Skandal auszuarten. Tyson, der bereits durch einen Kopfstoß seines Gegenüber schwer gezeichnet war, schien – ähnlich wie bei seinem letzten Kampf gegen Holyfield – erneut die Nerven zu verlieren. Er ignorierte das Trennkommando des Ringrichters und versuchte stattdessen, Botha den linken Arm zu brechen. Dieser versuchte, seinen Arm aus der Umklammerung zu befreien und schlug auf Tyson ein. Erst nach dem Eingreifen mehrerer Betreuer konnten beide Kontrahenten schließlich getrennt werden. Rund einen Monat nach seinem enttäuschenden Ringauftritt musste sich Tyson wegen der Vorwürfe der Körperverletzung vom August des vorangegangenen Jahres vor Gericht verantworten. In dessen Folge wurde er am 5. Februar zu einer einjährigen Haftstrafe verurteilt, die er im Gefängnis von Montgomery County im US-Bundesstaat Maryland antrat. Schon nach knapp vier Monaten durfte Tyson auf Anordnung des Bewährungsausschusses das Gefängnis wieder verlassen, wurde aber unter Hausarrest samt psychologischer Betreuung gestellt.[7] Zweites Comeback nach Haftstrafe und weitere Skandale http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=15 Bearbeiten Rund fünf Monate nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Gefängnis kämpfte Tyson am 23.Oktober 1999 gegen den ehemaligen Cruisergewichts-Weltmeister Orlin Norris, der mit 34 Jahren seinen Zenit mittlerweile überschritten hatte. Tyson präsentierte sich im Vorfeld des Kampfes augenscheinlich geläutert. Mit neuem Haarschnitt (lockig statt kurz geschoren) beteuerte er wiederholt, sein früheres Fehlverhalten zu bedauern.[8]Aber auch dieser Kampf sorgte für Kontroversen, da Norris kurz nach dem Gong am Ende der ersten Runde von Tyson – vermutlich unabsichtlich – getroffen wurde und nicht mehr weiterboxen konnte. Das Kampfergebnis wurde daraufhin als Nicht gewertet („No Contest“) festgelegt. Viele Beobachter warfen Norris vor, seine Kampfunfähigkeit nur vorgetäuscht zu haben, um gegen Tyson zu einem weiteren Zahltag zu kommen. Die''Nevada Athletic Commission'' behielt sich dagegen erst einmal vor, Tysons Börse von knapp 9 Millionen Dollar einzufrieren. Erst als man sich nach eingehendem Studium der Kampfaufzeichnungen von Tysons Unabsichtlichkeit überzeugte, wurde das Geld freigegeben.[9] Der Kampf gegen Norris war der letzte Auftritt von Tyson in Las Vegas. Seine Anziehungskraft hatte in den USA seit den Holyfield-Kämpfen deutlich nachgelassen, da er seitdem nur zwei Kämpfe bestritten hatte, in denen er sportlich nicht überzeugen konnte. Seine nächsten Auftritte bestritt Tyson daher erstmals in Europa, wo die Begeisterung für ihn ungebrochen schien. So kämpfte er Ende Januar 2000 in Manchester gegen den Briten Julius Francis, gegen den er durch technischen KO in der zweiten Runde gewann. War dieser Kampf der erste, der seit langem ohne skandalöse Begleitumstände überschattet wurde, sorgte Tyson im nächsten Kampf wieder für Schlagzeilen, als er im schottischen Glasgow seinen LandsmannLou Savarese durch technischen KO in der ersten Runde besiegte. Dabei ignorierte Tyson wieder das Trennkommando des Ringrichters John Coyle, als dieser bereits nach einer Minute den augenscheinlich überforderten Savarese aus dem Kampf nehmen wollte. Tyson, der weiter unbeirrt auf seinen Gegner einstürmte und den sich schließlich dazwischen werfenden Schiedsrichter zu Boden schlug, konnte erst durch das Eingreifen seiner Betreuer dazu gebracht werden, von seinem Gegner abzulassen. Auch im nächsten Kampf gegen den Polen Andrzej Gołota im Oktober 2000 fand die unendliche Geschichte von Skandalen ihre Fortsetzung. Im sogenannten „Duell der Bad Boys“ – Gołota wurde ebenfalls schon mehrfach wegen unfairen Boxens disqualifiziert – sorgte allerdings zuerst Tysons Gegner für einen Eklat. Gołota, der sich nach einem Niederschlag zu Beginn des Kampfes wieder gefangen zu haben schien, gab in der Pause vor der dritten Runde ohne ersichtlichen Grund auf und verließ fluchtartig den Ring. Erst eine ärztliche Untersuchung brachte später den Befund, dass Gołota im Kampf – vermutlich durch einen unabsichtlichen Kopfstoß von Tyson – einen gebrochenen Backenknochen und Hirnblutungen erlitten hatte. Doch auch Tyson sorgte wiederholt für Aufsehen, nachdem ihm im Anschluss an den Kampf die Einnahme von Marihuana nachgewiesen wurde und so der Abbruchsieg nachträglich noch zu einem „No Contest“ (keine Wertung) umgewandelt wurde. Schon vor dem Kampf hatte Tyson einen vorgeschriebenen Urintest verweigert, woraufhin er mit einer dreimonatigen Sperre sowie einer Geldstrafe von 5000 Dollar bestraft wurde. Gegen eine Spende von 200.000 Dollar an gemeinnützige Einrichtungen wurde die positive Dopingprobe Tysons nicht weiter verfolgt.[10] WM-Kampf gegen Lennox Lewis http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=16 Bearbeiten Nach dem Sieg über Brian Nielsen im Oktober 2001 in Dänemark - Nielsen erlitt einen Niederschlag in Runde 3 und gab nach schweren Wirkungstreffern in Runde 7 schließlich auf - wurde der Vertrag für einen Kampf gegen WBC/IBF-Weltmeister Lennox Lewis unterzeichnet, der durch den Punktsieg gegen Holyfield Ende 1999 zur allgemein anerkannten Nummer eins im Schwergewicht geworden war. Das „Gipfeltreffen“ sollte in Las Vegas stattfinden; als Kampftermin wurde der 6. April festgelegt. Tyson wollte Anfang Januar noch einen Aufbaukampf gegen Ray Mercer bestreiten, was aber von Lewis und seinem Management verhindert wurde. Am 22. Januar wurde für den Kampf eine Pressekonferenz abgehalten, die jedoch zu einem einzigen Fiasko ausartete. Lewis, der Tyson heftig kritisierte, wurde von diesem attackiert und während der dadurch ausgelösten Massenschlägerei in den Oberschenkel gebissen. Nach diesem Vorfall wurde Tyson von der Box-Kommission von Nevada die Kampflizenz entzogen. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass Las Vegas als Veranstaltungsort ausfiel und sich das geplante Aufeinandertreffen beider Superstars um einige Wochen verzögerte. Die Begegnung fand schließlich am 8. Juni 2002 in Memphis, Tennessee statt. Durch die Vorfälle auf der Pressekonferenz sensibilisiert, wurden unmittelbar vor dem Kampf bisher nie da gewesene Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen, um eine erneute Eskalation zu verhindern. Dabei wurden beide Boxer samt Begleitung beim Einmarsch in die Halle nach unerlaubten Waffen durchsucht, was den Beginn des Kampfes erheblich verzögerte. Dieses schon reichlich groteske Schauspiel gipfelte schließlich darin, dass sich mitten im Ring ein Dutzend Sicherheitsleute als menschliche Mauer aufstellten, um beide Kontrahenten bis zum Gong voneinander zu trennen. Selbst das traditionelle „Shake Hands“ (Berühren der Handschuhe vor dem Kampf als Äquivalent eines Händeschüttelns) entfiel, da der Ringrichter die obligatorische Einweisung bei jedem der Boxer einzeln in der Ecke durchführte. Der Kampf selbst erfüllte dagegen nicht die Erwartungen der Zuschauer. In der ersten Runde präsentierte sich Tyson sehr aggressiv und beweglich, doch schon ab Runde zwei begann er konditionell abzubauen. Er wirkte behäbig und einfallslos und boxte immer statischer, was Lewis gnadenlos ausnutzte. Immer öfter wurde Tyson von der harten linken Führhand seines 15 cm größeren Gegners getroffen, er selbst dagegen konnte nur noch selten durch vereinzelte Schläge Gefahr ausstrahlen. Darüber hinaus erlitt er schon in der dritten Runde über seinem rechten Auge die erste Schnittverletzung. Obwohl Tyson mit zunehmender Kampfdauer nach Punkten immer mehr ins Hintertreffen geriet, bewies er, wie schon bei seinem ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit Holyfield, zumindest beeindruckende Nehmerfähigkeiten. Doch in der achten Runde musste er schließlich, zermürbt und mittlerweile aus tiefen Wunden an beiden Augen bzw. aus der Nase blutend, den vielen Treffern seines Gegners Tribut zollen und wurde nach zwei Niederschlägen ausgezählt. Als Trostpreis für seine Niederlage kassierte Tyson für diesen WM-Kampf 17 Millionen US-Dollar, doch seine sportliche Reputation war nun endgültig ramponiert. Lennox Lewis hatte sich als bester Schwergewichtler der späten 1990er und frühen 2000er Jahre erwiesen, obgleich die Frage offen blieb, ob er auch gegen einen Mike Tyson in Bestform gewonnen hätte. Tyson, der vor dem Kampf getönt hatte, er werde Lewis das Herz herausreißen und dessen Kinder fressen, gab sich nach dem Kampf wieder maßvoller. „Ich gratuliere Lennox, er hat tapfer gekämpft, ich ziehe meinen Hut. Alles andere, was ich davor gesagt und getan habe, habe ich gemacht, um den Kampf zu promoten“.[11] Nach der Niederlage gegen Lewis bestritt Tyson im Februar 2003 einen Aufbaukampf gegen Clifford Etienne, den er schon in der ersten Runde durch KO gewann. Auf die Frage, ob man weitere Kämpfe von ihm sehen werde, meinte er nur trocken, er würde nur gegen eine entsprechende Bezahlung zurückkehren; eine solche hielt er nur durch einen zweiten Kampf gegen Lewis für möglich. Dieser zeigte zwar trotz seines überzeugenden Sieges im ersten Kampf zunächst durchaus Interesse, erklärte dann jedoch nach seinem umstrittenen Abbruchsieg gegen Vitali Klitschko im Juni 2003 seinen Rücktritt. Im August desselben Jahres erklärte Tyson seinen Bankrott. Comebackversuche http://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Mike_Tyson&action=edit&section=17 Bearbeiten Von Geldsorgen getrieben, ließ sich Tyson im Juli 2004 auf ein neuerliches Comeback ein. Der Gegner war der bis dahin recht unbekannte BriteDanny Williams. Nachdem Tyson in den ersten drei Runden klar überlegen war, ging er in der vierten Runde nach über zwanzig Volltreffern seines Gegners zu Boden, worauf der Ringrichter den Kampf abbrach. Als Grund für Tysons Niederlage wurde eine Knieverletzung vermutet, die er sich gegen Ende der ersten Runde zuzog. Nach dem Kampf folgte eine Operation des Meniskus. Tyson bekam für den Kampf eine geschätzte Börse von acht Millionen US-Dollar, wovon der größte Teil allerdings an seine Gläubiger bzw. an seine Ex-Frau ging. Seinen letzten Kampf als aktiver Boxer bestritt Tyson bei einem neuerlichen Comebackversuch am 11. Juni 2005. Für eine Kampfbörse von fünf Millionen US-Dollar trat er dabei gegen den als eher mittelmäßig eingeschätzten irischen Boxer Kevin McBride an. In der sechsten Runde geriet Tyson, nach Punkten führend, in Schwierigkeiten, worauf er in alte Gewohnheiten zurückfiel, indem er versuchte, seinem Kontrahenten den Arm zu brechen und ihm im Anschluss mit einem vorsätzlichen Kopfstoß eine schwere Platzwunde zufügte. Für diese grobe Unsportlichkeit wurden Tyson zwei Punkte abgezogen und für den Fall eines erneuten Fehlverhaltens die Disqualifikation angekündigt. Kurz vor Ende der Runde ging Tyson nach einem rechten Haken seines Gegners zu Boden, was aber nicht als Niederschlag gezählt wurde, da McBride durch Runterdrücken nachgeholfen hatte. Tyson musste vom Ringrichter förmlich gebeten werden, wieder aufzustehen – die Kommentatoren sahen in einer Handbewegung des erschöpft am Boden liegenden Boxers die Bitte, man möge ihm aufhelfen. Er kam nur sehr langsam wieder auf die Beine und schleppte sich in seine Ecke, wo sein Trainer Jeff Fenech beschloss, den Kampf abzubrechen. Unmittelbar darauf erklärte er seinen endgültigen Rücktritt und versprach, „den Boxsport, dem er soviel zu verdanken habe, nicht mehr durch solche Auftritte lachhaft zu machen“. Da es Tyson trotz seiner mit dem Boxen verdienten über 300 Millionen Dollar nicht gelang, sich für die Zeit nach seiner aktiven Laufbahn finanziell abzusichern, wurde eine erneute Rückkehr von vielen Beobachtern zunächst nicht ausgeschlossen. Einige Fans waren sogar der Meinung, dass Tyson mit einem seriösen Management und Trainerstab sogar noch einmal Weltmeister werden könnte, da die Schwergewichtsszene nach den Abgängen von Lennox Lewis und Vitali Klitschko als eher schwach besetzt galt. Mittlerweile gilt jedoch ein Comeback von Tyson als sehr unwahrscheinlich.[12] 2007 wurde er wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer verurteilt. Außerdem wurden bei ihm drei Tüten Kokain gefunden. Er musste einen Tag in Haft, bekam drei Jahre auf Bewährung und wurde zu einer Rehabilitationsmaßnahme verpflichtet. Am 26. Mai 2009 kam Mike Tysons vierjährige Tochter Exodus bei einem Unfall ums Leben, als sie beim Spielen vom Kabel eines Laufbandes stranguliert wurde. Am 9. November desselben Jahres schlug Tyson an einem Ticketschalter im Flughafen Los Angeles einen Pressefotografen nieder und wurde vorübergehend festgenommen. Tyson gab an, gegen den aggressiven Paparazzo in Notwehr gehandelt zu haben, um seine Frau und deren Kind zu schützen. Der ins Krankenhaus eingelieferte Fotograf und der nach wenigen Stunden auf Kaution freigelassene Tyson kündigten Strafanzeigen an. Im Jahr 2011 wurde Tyson in die International Boxing Hall of Fame aufgenommen. Werke Filmografie *1999: Knocked Out - Eine schlagkräftige Freundschaft *2006: Rocky Balboa *2008: Tyson *2009: Hangover *2010: Every Little Step *2011: Oscar Talk *2011: The Cookout 2 *2011: Hangover 2 *2012: Herman Cain's Campaign Promises with Mike Tyson *2012: Cain Time Live *2012: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *2013: How I Met Your Mother *1986-?: Diverse Gastauftritte Kategorie:Cast Kategorie:Cast Staffel 8 Kategorie:Muss umgeschrieben werden Kategorie:Gastdarsteller Kategorie:Cameo Kategorie:Einmaliges Kategorie:Nebendarsteller